Only One
by demonessgrace
Summary: Inuyasha has another half-brother?
1. Chp1So Be It

Only One  
  
Hi!=) This is my very first fanfic ever, so please, no flames. Also this fic is dedicated to my favorite author, Youkai Yume! Congratulations on finishing "ForgetMeNot." It was ultra kool! Oh and this fic is based on the song by Yellowcard, "Only One." Now without further ado, here's the first chapter!  
  
Disclaimer;0)=I wish I did own Inuyasha but unfortunately I don't.  
  
A young boy lay on the gray weathered grass of a small cliff, his arms supporting the back of his head. He had thick, short, silver bangs that grew wildly, making it impossible to see if he was sleeping or not. He wore white baggy pants and a dark green covering. Slowly opening his perplexing green orbs he stared off into the west, blinking rapidly. The sun shone in his eyes making the usual forest-green to gleam a hypnotic gold. Strange. The mysterious boy thought. Why isn't he here yet? As if on cue an awkward flying cloud came into view, carrying what looked like to be a man with the same thick, wild hair as the little boy. Stepping down from the strange cloud, Inutaisho reached for his son's hand. And Kojiro reached for his father's.  
  
52 years later  
  
Kagome tossed in her sleep. She was having the dream again. It always started out the same way. She would be lying in a field of tall green grass, looking up at the velvet sky, counting the stars... It always, always, always started out like that, but then it would change, the grass would become short and stubby, turning from it's usual beautiful forest-green to a dull gray. Then everything would turn gray, all except her. A man with silver hair, as silver as the full moon, would come and take her in his arms, lifting her to his heavily toned chest. But that wasn't the part that made the dream confusing. It was the feeling in her stomach that scared her. Butterflies. That's it, I get butterflies in my stomach whenever I see him. She was awake now, staring up at the straw ceiling. Clearing her mind of the mysterious moon demon, she moaned a little turning over to see Inuyasha asleep against the hut's wooden walls. Smiling she crawled over to him and took hold of one of his dog ears. Yawning she began to move her hand up and down. Inuyasha's left ear twitched. Still smiling she grabbed hold of his other ear and began moving her hand left then right. She laughed when he began to whine. Too preoccupied with Inuyasha's fat head, she didn't see one of his bright eyes shoot open to look at her. Inuyasha smiled. This would usually piss him off, but it was Kagome. "Hmph, and what do you think you're doing?"   
  
"Eh? Oh, good-morning," Kagome said happily.  
  
Inuyasha huffed, "My ears are not toys you know."  
  
"Oh, haha, yeah, sorry about that, I couldn't resist."  
  
Inuyasha playfully scoffed, "Is that so?"  
  
He made a move to grab Kagome's ears but was hit in the head with a staff. "What the hell was that for monk?" Miroku look down at his friend and grinned. "You shouldn't chase after women." Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "ME! YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" Kagome stood up and gave the monk look. He just shrugged and walked out of the hut. Staring at them, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara gave Inuyasha and Kagome death glares. "Sorry guys," Kagome said to her grumpy friends. Shippo sat up and yawned. Then just as quickly fell back onto his futon. Sango rubbed her eyes and looked at the little fox demon. "Kagome, what time is it exactly?" Sango asked tiredly. Kagome looked out the small window, "Oh, I'd say just before dawn." Sango groaned and stood up. "I see, we should already be moving." A loud snore admitted from Shippo.  
  
They were after another jewel shard. Kagome had sensed it last night but they were all too tired to go after it, so today was the day they would claim it as theirs. Taking hold of her arrow she aimed at the bird demon's pumping heart. Narrowing her eyes she let the arrow fly. "Bullseye!" Kagome shouted excitedly hopping up and down on an annoyed Inuyasha. "Damnit Kagome, I'm not a horse!" Kagome laughed and caught the jewel shard in her hand. "Sorry."  
  
"Good job Kagome! You're the best!" Shippo said congratulating her with pats on the back. Kagome kissed his forehead, making him turn red.  
  
"Wow, she seems a little excited, don't you think Miroku?" Sango asked pointingly.  
  
"Yes, you do Kagome, is something special about this jewel shard?"  
  
"Huh, oh not at all, it's just this jewel shard is one of the last ten we need to find."  
  
Inuyasha grunted. Kagome jumped off of his back and attached the new jewel shard to her necklace. "Another jewel shard, another day!" Sang Shippo. Unaware to them, a man with mint rock-crystal green eyes watched them from a familiar gray cliff. "Yes indeed." He sang joining Shippo's annoying chant. "So, Kojiro, what do you think of my, I mean our half-demon brother?" Sesshoumaru asked standing next to him. Kojiro smiled. "He's a weakling without the Tessaiga, he's not a true warrior." Sesshoumaru grinned. "You're right he's not, but you have to admit the Tessaiga is a pretty powerful sword." Kojiro looked at his brother and nodded, it was true, he had seen their father use it before, although he much prefered his sword, the Temsaga, he would help his brother to gain control of what he called "his" destined sword. "So be it."  
  
OK so what'd you think? Was it good? I know it's nothing compared to "ForgetMeNot" but, I'm trying. Please review! 


	2. Chp2Butterflies

Only One  
  
Hello, again!=) First off I want to thank "con ojos verdes" from ff.net for saying that my fic was "awesome!" Also I want to thank "Spartan-117John" from mm.org for liking it too.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kojiro walked side-by-side down the mountain. "It's settled then," Sesshoumaru said. "You'll follow Inuyasha and his group until they reach the old woman Kaede's village." Kojiro's green eyes widened, then narrowed. "Yes, and then?" Sesshoumaru smirked. "And then, we fight." A flash of gold flickered through Kojiro's dark eyes. He nodded, "I understand." Taking one last look at his big brother, he took off at a sprint. Sniffing the air he grinned. //That woman's scent... is so easy to follow.// He thought.  
  
Kagome breathed in the fresh afternoon air and sighed deeply. It was so beautiful in Feudal Japan. //I swear I must of been born in the wrong era.// SLAP! Kagome gave an even deeper sigh. //Do I even want to know what just happened?// Turning around she saw that Miroku had a large red imprint of a hand on his right cheek. //I swear, Miroku is such a perv!// Sango stood up and dusted her dress with her left hand. "Miroku, you are such a perv!" Sango shouted at the cowering monk. //Go Sango! Go Sango!// Kagome cheered. Walking back to the group she took a seat next to Inuyasha, who was, in fact, sleeping again. //Poor Inuyasha.// Kagome thought stroking his cheek with her hand. //He must be tired.// Inuyasha shook his head and grumbled something. "Kik--Kago--Kikyo." It was so quiet only Kagome heard it. She froze. Her heart froze. //Kik--Kikyo.// It felt like her heart had been torn in two, literally. //Come on, girl! Of course he's thinking of Kikyo... I mean we did come to an agreement.// The sides of her lips turned down into a frown. //Don't kid yourself. Wasn't that something that I said to Inuyasha before? Hah, don't kid yourself, Kagome...// Kagome shut her eyes, hot tears started streaming down her face. Getting up quickly, she ran towards the ocean of trees. "Kagome?" Miroku asked, obviously recovered from being bitch-slapped by Sango. "Um-m, yeah-h?" Sango looked at Kagome's turned back. "Where are you going?" Kagome bit her bottom lip. "I'm going to the--uh--bathroom." Miroku eyed her suspiciously. "Well, alright then. Don't get lost!" Kagome laughed dryly. "Yeah, don't get lost!" She repeated.   
  
Kojiro was running, no flying. //She's close. Just over this...// He stopped, letting dust fly above his silver head. //Is she...crying?// Kagome was walking her hands crossed over her heart, tears were falling everywhere. //She sure is a beautiful human...// Kojiro thought to himself. //To bad she's not a demon.//  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. Right in front of her was a handsome green-eyed man. "Who...are you?" She asked, unaware that she was staring.  
  
//She can see me? Er, of course, I didn't even bother to hide. That was stupid...//  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome repeated.  
  
Kojiro cleared his throat. "Who I am is of no concern to you."  
  
Kagome blinked and then stood up straight. "All right then, excuse me!"  
  
Kagome puffed up her chest and walked towards the demon's right side. Kojiro was looking at Kagome like she was a specimen in an experiment. She gritted her teeth. "Is something wrong?"   
  
She asked irritated. Kagome was over crying now, but she still had her rage.  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Then why are you staring at me!"  
  
Kojiro's eyebrows shot up in surprise. //Isn't she scared?//   
  
"Hello! Earth to demon!" Kagome shouted. //Wow, just look at his eyes...//  
  
Kojiro looked at her and gave a small smile. "Because I think you're pretty."  
  
"Uh..." //OK that was unexpected...// "...thank-you?"  
  
"Who are you?" Kojiro said changing the subject. //I can't believe I just said that.//  
  
"Huh? Wait, I asked you first."  
  
"All right, my name is Kojiro. Happy?"  
  
"Yes. My name is Kagome."  
  
"Kagome..." Kojiro said aloud.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, it's just that its a nice name."  
  
Kagome blushed. "Thank-you, you have a nice name too, Kojiro."  
  
Kojiro swallowed. //Why am I so nervous?// He asked himself.  
  
"Well, its been nice meeting you." Kagome said sticking out her hand. Kojiro looked at her debating whether he should take it or not. "You to." He said taking her small pale hand in his. They stood staring into each others' eyes, mint crystal-green meeting clear summer drops of rain. "Yeah," Kagome said breathlessly bringing her hand back to her chest. //That's strange... butterflies.// "Good-bye, Kagome." Kojiro said walking past her side. "Good-bye...Kojiro."  
  
Yay! I'm done with chapter two! Like it? Love it? Too short? Tell me! REVIEW I SAY! 


	3. Chp3Welcome To The Club

**Only One  
**  
**A/N: Heh, you guys must be pretty mad at me for not updating, huh? Sorry!!! Please, really, forgive me...! I grovel at your feet!!! ( Thank-you for those who reviewed, you ppl rule!**  
  
Kojiro froze immediately. What had he just done? I'm such an idiot, I'm supposed to follow them so why'd I come back to the cliff!?He ground his teeth. Stupid, stupid, stupid...His thoughts wandered back to the girl he had encountered. Kagome, she was...beautiful and full of spirit.He closed his emerald irises envisioning their small meeting. Her eyes were so blue...so innocent.Kojiro smirked. Unlike me, I'm the complete opposite of Kagome. I kill because I'm arrogant and crude, just like a demon's supposed to be. It's not my fault I'm a demon.He thought of his half-brother Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru hates Inuyasha but I've never even met him. Should I go through with my brother's plans... I don't want to hurt Kagome and I think the half-breed is close to her.He nearly choked when he thought about it. Why should I be jealous, it's not like I'm in love with _her_, a dirty human.Kojiro shook his head. But she's not dirty, she's wonderful. Kagome... She smells like night-blooming jasmine and spring rain. He practically purred when he thought about her scent. And she's beautiful, no, more than beautiful...ethereal...she can't be real, it almost seems like she's a ghost, but a living ghost, she's too perfect.  
  
"Little brother, what is on your mind?" Sesshoumaru asked from the shadows.  
  
"Huh? I didn't sense you Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Clearly," he brushed off his brother. "Why did you come back?"  
  
"Why did you?"  
  
"Because you did."  
  
"I'm sorry. I needed to think."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"I met the girl... I met Kagome."  
  
"Who? Our half-brother's wench?"

"Yes. And she is not a wench...she's pleasant."  
  
"Kojiro, I hope you did not fall in love with this girl." Sesshoumaru said coldly.  
  
Kojiro was taken aback by his brother's hypothesis. In _love_?"No, of course not Sesshoumaru. I would never sink so low as to fall in love with a weak human."  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled, somewhat warmly. "Good, little brother."  
  
He nodded. Yeah...

Kojiro rounded a corner. He was going to deceive them. His half-brother's little posse. It was so easy. Too easy. Kojiro was somewhat disturbed to as why he had to be the one to deceive them. Kagome more or less. He knew too well that the little group thought of his big brother as an enemy. To compare him to a half-breed like that bastard Naraku. It's sickening. Sesshoumaru is a great demon lord and an even greater brother.He sighed. At least to me...Kojiro felt sympathy for Inuyasha even though he was going to kill him one way or the other. Inuyasha was probably ridiculed all his life for being a half-breed. It's sad.He thought of Inuyasha's human mother. She was beautiful he remembered. Too beautiful for her own good. My father couldn't contain himself. He always had a soft spot for humans, especially for the females.He shook himself as he approached the small camp the group had put together.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled. "Kagome get behind me." He motioned for her to stay behind him. She gave him a saddened look and obeyed. He grimaced a little. Why is she givin me those pitiful looks...it makes me feel so damn guilty.Inuyasha focused his attention on the task ahead and sniffed the air again. The scent of fresh forests and salty seas hit his nose full force. Grrr, this demon smells too much like Sesshoumaru...too much like me.He tugged at Tessaiga's hilt and the small fang transformed into a giant sword. I'm ready for ya demon.  
  
Kojiro stopped running when he saw Kagome. The very sight of her sent a storm through his body. He flashed a warm smile at the unknowing group that stood before him. In defense mode. He noted.  
  
Kagome's left hand was placed on Inuyasha's shoulder. He had a sudden urge to want to growl at the physical contact but managed a small wave. Kagome's face automatically lightened up and she waved back at him. What's he doing here, I wonder?  
  
"Hello Kagome." Kojiro said taking a step forward.  
  
"Back off demon!" Inuyasha yelled before charging at the intruder with his sword. Kojiro dodged it, barely. He's mastered the Tessaiga. Amazing. Inuyasha must have trained hard to obtain the wind scar and (A/N: fill in blank, I don't know what the Tessaiga's other power is. Tell me if ya know!!)Kojiro drew his Temsaga from it's red hilt and pointed it at Inuyasha warningly. His sword glowed dangerously, it in itself was red like the darkest color of blood as well as the hilt. It was encrusted with a gold handle and the very tip of it glowed brightly. But before Kojiro could threaten him with his sword Kagome interfered.  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT!!!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
Inuyasha met the ground with his face. He grumbled something that resembled the word 'bitch' but Kagome ignored it and walked up to Kojiro. "I'm sorry Inuyasha attacked you, really it's just that he thinks he has to attack anything that can moves and is a demon."  
  
"How'd you know I was a demon?" He asked clearly amused.  
  
"That's easy." She said pointing her finger at his forehead. "Isn't that the mark of royalty?" She asked as a matter of factly.  
  
He grinned and shoved his thick bangs away from his forehead. "It sure is...Kagome."  
  
She blushed a little and reached out a hand to touch his forehead. "A green moon, it's cute." This made her blush even more and she drew her hand away from his forehead. "Sorry, I didn't mean to touch it--I mean your royal mark...sorry."  
  
She looks cute when she blushes like that.". . ."  
  
"Uh, Kojiro, are you okay?"  
  
"Huh, oh I'm fine."  
  
"So what are you doing here? I thought a great lord like you would have some beautiful castle to attend to."  
  
He smiled. "I do, but I decided that I'd like to come and visit you and your friends," he said motioning to Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara.  
  
She smiled. "Well that certainly is nice of you Kojiro."  
  
"I thought perhaps I could help you in your pursuit of gaining 'jewel shards' I think they're called?"  
  
"How'd you know we were searching for shards of the sacred jewel?"  
  
"Didn't you know? You and your friends are the talk of the towns. Everyone has learned about you're admirable quest and I thought I could be of assistance to you."  
  
Kagome's dark sapphire eye's widened in wonderment. "Really, wow I had no idea."  
  
A large snort could be heard from a disgruntled Inuyasha. "So, why do you want to help us demon?"  
  
"Please, call me Kojiro."  
  
"Feh, whatever."  
  
Kojiro cleared his throat. "I met Kagome yesterday afternoon and I thought it would be--"  
  
"WHHHAAAATTTTT!!!" Screeched Inuyasha.  
  
"No wonder Kagome took so long to go to the 'restroom.'" Miroku whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering why you took so long." Sango said.  
  
Kagome blushed deep red. "It isn't what you think...I was just..."  
  
"Lost." Finished Kojiro.  
  
Kagome looked at Kojiro thankfully while she glanced at a furious Inuyasha. "Yeah, I got lost and Kojiro helped me find my way back."  
  
Shippo hopped on the handsome silver haired demon before the argument could get any roughter. "Hi! The name's Shippo."  
  
Kojiro held out his hand. "Hi Shippo, do you like toys?"  
  
Shippo nodded his head, vigorously. "Uh-huh."  
  
"Well," Kojiro said slipping his claw behind the little fox demon's ear. "Look what I found."  
  
Shippo's eyes broadened as he looked at the yo-yo shaped toy Kojiro held in his fingers.  
  
He drew a deep breathe. "...Cool." Shippo took the treasured toy into his small hands and looked at it fondly. "Thank-you Kojiro."  
  
He set Shippo down next to him. Absently Shippo reached for Kojiro's hand while he stared at his new toy.  
  
Kagome gave Kojiro a pure happy smile. It took his breathe away. "I guess that settles it then. Welcome to the club."  
  
A/N: There ya have it my loyal fans, thank you for sticking with me!! Please review! 


End file.
